The First Frost
by Cairnsy
Summary: What should have been a simple visit to a nearby kingdom turns into a learning curve for both Kai-stern and Alfeegi, when the two end up having to rely on each other to survive.


Author's notes: first Dragon Knights fanfic. I haven't read all the published volumes yet, so there are some gaps in my knowledge that possibly shouldn't be there. Canon wise, I know what happens up to and including volume 12, but I have technically only read 1, 3-6, 8 and 10. 

Huge thanks to Kimagure, without whom I wouldn't have had the basic confidence to play in this universe, and to Akisawana and Falcon-wisps for their wonderful help and beta-reading. 

**The First Frost.**

The dying days of autumn were slowly aging Draqueen silver. Leaves that had started out virgin green had seen out their lifetime; wrinkled and decayed, they now found a new bed beneath the thin layer of snow that provided the perfect cove for hibernation before spring brought promises of rebirth along on warmer and more tolerable winds. Nothing was immune from the frosty breath of ice that carried across the city from the Draconian forest. Even there, sparkling icicles that seemed spun of diamonds ornamented the great Steers and Frees that the forest was so well known for. 

The pond that lay on the outskirts of the city, not far beyond Draqueen's walls, had hardened over early this year, and young skaters had already begun to risk sneaking out late at night to try out skates gifted at the autumn festival. A certain young prince had already been caught thrice doing exactly that. 

It was quite a beautiful time of the year, Ruwalk couldn't help but think, as long legs carried him up yet another deceptively lengthy stretch of stairwell that lead to the top of the far east tower. There was sure to be many artists staking out vantage points all over the city, desperately trying to capture the ageless beauty and elegance of Draqueen before the silver gleam of end of autumn gave way to the chilling reality of beginning of winter. When the temperatures dropped and dark winds battered the city, the ice and snow became muted in their brilliance and glow. Ruwalk, however, was not so cynical as to not be able to appreciate the initial joy and beauty that they brought before then. 

The top of the east tower was off limits to most, the balconied roof was considered sacred due to the role it played during the winter equinox ceremonies. Priests and royalty had unlimited access, but even someone of Ruwalk's status needed specific permission from Alfeegi, who generally answered as Alfeegi always answered: _most certainly not._

As Ruwalk silently pushed open the door that lead to the balcony, a small smile played on gentle lips as he spotted his 'prey'. He doubted that Alfeegi had told Kai-stern that he could not access the top of the east tower, but only because it was not in Kai-stern's nature to ask in the first place. 

Kai-stern was not seated in the row of marbled benches where the priests would spend 'the longest night.' Instead, the lanky, fair Draqueenian had chosen the furthest east section of the balcony to rest upon, one leg dangling aimlessly over the edge, the other curled up towards his chest, bared arms wrapped loosely around it. Almost vacant eyes seemed to be following the slow course of the sun as it dropped behind the far Musica Mountains, where the haunting Sirens of old were supposed to still live. 

If Ruwalk was the jealous sort, his vision of his friend would have been tainted a shade of green, for if Draqueen shone during autumn's death keel, then Kai-stern was certainly its favorite son. A prince spun of the finest silver, everything about Kai-stern seemed to shimmer when surrounded with the colours of early winter that so perfectly matched the fairness of his hair and brought out the faint tint of gold in otherwise colourless eyes. 

But it was a double-edged sword. As Kai-stern dipped his head just slightly, untamed locks sliding over those deceptively innocent eyes, Ruwalk wondered how long it would be before the confines of winter robbed from Kai-stern his usual luster, just as it did the city of Draqueen itself. 

"I hope you asked Alfeegi for permission before coming up here, he gets somewhat … annoyed when people don't get clearance first." Humor rang through Kai-stern's words, breaking the almost reverent atmosphere that the east tower was always consumed with, whether graced by Kai-stern's presence or not. Even though Ruwalk knew that Kai-stern's wanderings had schooled his senses to such an extent that it was practically impossible to sneak up on the other man, Ruwalk still could not shake his surprise over being noticed, especially as Kai-stern had yet to turn his gaze away from the setting sun. 

"Lord Lykouleon is after you, and I've been demoted to retrieval duty as a result." The banter came easily, as it always did with Kai-stern, who rarely took anything said in casual (and often serious) conversation to heart. 

"Ah." Still no movement, even though a summoning from the King would have anyone else jumping instantly to their feet. Ruwalk did not think he would ever quite understand the relationship Kai-stern had with the Lord. 

"I believe he wants to discuss a new mission with you." It was phrased for optimum effect, and as Kai-stern spun around, eyes widening behind his glasses with obvious glee, Ruwalk's did not bother hiding his smirk. THAT had certainly caught Kai-stern's attention, making Ruwalk suddenly more important than the pretty picture before them of vibrant red and orange spilt over a white canvas. 

"A mission, you say?" Ruwalk's smirk widened as Kai-stern gracefully pushed himself off of the wide, marbled balcony. Oh, yes. Most certainly more interesting than the view. "Do you know anything else?" 

"Unfortunately, no. He sent another messenger elsewhere, but I thought it would be impolite to ask exactly where and why he was being sent." As the curiosity in Kai-stern's inquisitive gaze deepened, he knew that Kai-stern didn't quite agree. "Whatever the messenger was sent out to do, however, I'm sure it's already been done and dealt with. He wouldn't have to search through half of Draqueen for someone who was supposed to have been writing up new trade agreements in his office, after all." 

"Tsk, Ruwalk. You've been spending too much time with Alfeegi," Kai-stern responded sadly with a shake of his head, easily shrugging off the slight rebuke. "Besides, why are you standing around chatting? Our Lord has summoned us, and it hardly reflects well if we keep him waiting." The attempted serious tone was betrayed by Kai-stern's grin, and within a blink the other man was gone, taking the steps two at a time. 

**

…..

**

Alfeegi had been in the library sorting out the latest round of expenditure discrepancies when the messenger had come. It had been exasperating to have to leave his books and equations, even when summoned by the Dragon Lord himself, and Alfeegi made a mental note to remind Lykouleon that he preferred appointments to be made between 3 and 4 in the afternoon, as he had informed him on many past occasions. It was not that Alfeegi did not respect that others could be as busy as he was, it was just – 

No. Strike that. Nobody could possibly be as busy as he was. Especially when the reports were out yet again, and Alfeegi had a sneaking suspicion that it was all that damnable Kai-stern's fault. Exactly why was Kai-stern allowed to spend twice as much on food than any of their other officers, especially considering that it didn't _look_ like the other man ate all that much in the first place? 

Still, even though he grumbled under his breath and muttered quietly as he put away his parchment and books, it only took Alfeegi ten minutes to reach Lord Lykouleon's office. 

Which was where he had been for the last twenty minutes, sipping slowly from his cup of tea that had long gone cold, attempting to make polite conversation with the Dragon Lord while internally calculating just how much work he could have been doing instead of chatting about the weather. 

As Alfeegi's frustration grew - the finely carved clock that sat above Lykouleon's desk indicated that they had now been waiting for Kai-stern for close to forty minutes – Lykouleon only appeared to become more and more amused. Alfeegi had to fight back a frown. Punctuality and precision were the only things that kept this place running, and he could find nothing amusing about the way someone as high ranking as Kai-stern flaunted such important rules, especially considering his obvious influence on the young prince. Why was it that Rath had chosen to bond so closely with the one Dragon official that was sure to teach him nothing but bad habits and new ways to break the city's budget? 

… speak of the devil. 

"My apologies for being late," Kai-stern's words came across as more of a formality than an actual apology. "It seems I am occasionally … difficult … to track down." 

Alfeegi did not want to know. He did _not_ want to know. 

"I swear, Kai-stern. If you were somewhere you shouldn't have been yet again, there will be heavy repercussions." Kai-stern merely shrugged innocently at Alfeegi's words, before turning towards Lykouleon. 

"Ruwalk mentioned something about a mission?" 

Frustrating. So very frustrating. How was it that Kai-stern, who was forty minutes late, knew more already about why they had been called here than Alfeegi did? There was something just – well - frustrating about it all. 

But more than that, it was _frustrating_ because Alfeegi was not often needed for more than a few minutes when it came to the delegation of missions. Naturally, a suitable amount of money for the upcoming trip would have to be decided on, resources provided. It was hardly rare for Kai-stern and himself to be called before Lykouleon together, but it was certainly not usual for Alfeegi to actually have to wait until Kai-stern decided to turn up before contributing his input. 

"Yes. The saddening news reached us this morning that King Lamas has passed on. There is to be a new coronation in a week, and I have decided to send the pair of you as Draqueen's representatives." 

The only sign of Kai-stern's obvious surprise at Lykouleon's decision was a slight widening of rimmed eyes. 

Alfeegi's distress was far more obvious. 

"I'm sure you have the best intentions, my Lord. But now is hardly the time for me to be leaving the castle to embark on some frivolous trip that any minor member of the Dragon Clan could easily accomplish in my place." That brought more of a reaction from Kai-stern, whose eyes suddenly narrowed dramatically. "We have always had good relations with King Lamas and the crown-prince Marius, I don't see why I am needed." 

"Alfeegi is probably right," Kai-stern agreed lightly, all previous emotions hidden behind a façade of simple interest. "Lord Lykouleon, I've gone plenty such frivolous, time wasting trips on my own in the past," Alfeegi's words seemed harsher than intended when coming from Kai-stern's lips. "And this should provide no obstacle. Besides, Alfeegi is not used to traveling far from home, especially at this time of the year. The weather will soon be too dangerous for even me to travel outside the city, it could possibly be too much already for someone of Alfeegi's general inexperience." 

Any regret that Alfeegi might have felt for his own words died quickly. Sometimes, Kai-stern seemed to forget that Alfeegi was several years older and had lived in Draqueen his entire life. He possessed a wealth of experience and knowledge of the area that the often-absent Kai-stern could only hope to ever know. 

"Normally I would have no issue sending you as the sole representative of Draqueen, Kai-stern." The almost always amused Lykouleon was very suddenly serious. "But Marius has not been crowned King, his brother Gagula has been." 

Foreign politics was not Alfeegi's area of expertise. As Chief Secretary, he was well aware of the various exchange rates and trading deals between Draqueen and most other main cities, but any further than that strayed into Kai-stern's territory. 

Yet even he did not need to note the way Kai-stern instantly tensed or how the warmth of the room seemed to disperse to know that this had not been expected. Marius was well liked and respected, and had been groomed for the title since birth. Gagula was younger by only three years, but a general unknown, and anything unknown was always a potential threat, especially considering that Jassia had one of the largest armies this side of the Misty River. 

"Who has been appointed his guardian? Lefius?" Kai-stern was now all business, something that Alfeegi had only seen a handful of times previously. No longer slouched slightly in his seat, Kai-stern was now leaning forward, intent eyes studying Lykouleon. All new rulers were appointed a guardian for the first three years of their rule in Jassia, Alfeegi remembered. It was to help them settle into the position and to make sure they did nothing overly rash. Lefius had been intended to work alongside Marius, so it was plausible that the aging mentor would be assigned to Calgula as well. 

"No." Lykouleon was deadly quiet. "They have assigned Silveros." 

Kai-stern swore quietly under his breath as Alfeegi turned disbelieving eyes on his Lord. 

"Silveros? The same Silveros who was the previous King's brother? The only oldest son not to inherit the crown in over 400 years because of his barbaric policies and ideals?" It made no sense. 

"The exact same, which is why this is no ordinary coronation. It has been many years since I've heard of Silveros, and the new King may not even share the same beliefs as his uncle." 

"And it would be a political disaster to accuse them without even a shred of evidence. Draqueen has interfered once already in Jassia's past when it came to the choosing of their ruling monarchy, to do so again would cause worries amongst others that we are trying to bully city-states and weaker kingdoms." Kai-stern continued on the moment Lykouleon finished, golden eyes contemplative. "As you mentioned, it could all be above board as far as we know, anyway. A big surprise perhaps, but possible. People change over time, and it could be hasty to accuse Silveros of having a negative influence over the new King." 

"Which is why you are sending us, not so much to congratulate but to observe." The detailed politics might have been beyond Alfeegi, but the general plans behind it all were not. "But would it not be less suspicious to send only Kai-stern, as per usual?" This time his tone was purely professional. "It would be suspicious for us both to go, two high ranking members of Draqueen." 

"If Silveros has held onto his old ideals, then I cannot do this mission alone," Kai-stern was the one to break the sudden silence Alfeegi's question brought, his eyes taking on an uncharacteristic weariness. "Silveros bases his politics on exclusion and bloodlines, he believes – or believed – that there are certain races that are equals, and others that are only born so as to serve. Cheap slave labor, as given by the gods." The faint bitterness was totally out of place coming from the usually cheerful Kai-stern. 

"But Silveros would hardly consider Dragon Clan blood – oh." Of course. Kai-stern may be of the Dragon Clan, but the other man had still been born human. There was not a drop of magic down the human line, making them less desirable in some eyes, especially to someone such as Silveros. 

"Yes, 'oh'." An almost-smirk played briefly on Kai-stern's lips. 

"There is the possibility that there will be places or avenues that Kai-stern will not have as open to him as he is used to, and you, Alfeegi, have an ability above all others to see through deception." 

It was not, Alfeegi thought dryly as he fought down the blush caused by Lykouleon praise, that the skills of both Kai-stern and himself were not complementary; it was that their personalities were most definitely not. It all felt just a tad too much as though he was going on a baby-sitting mission, which was all together preposterous given that Kai-stern was most certainly able to take care of himself. Yet, if it had been any of the other Dragon Clan members going in Kai-stern's place, Alfeegi was positive that he wouldn't have been called upon to assist. 

None of the other Secretaries were of human blood, after all. 

By the time the finer details of the trip had been sorted out, the torches that lined the hallways had long been lit, the shadows they cast streaking the stoned hallways in hallowed light. Once dismissed, Kai-stern quickly made his farewells with a friendly smile, muttering something about getting some sleep. While bed sounded nice, especially as they both had to be up early in the morning, it was not a luxury that Alfeegi could indulge in, not yet. There was still today's paper work to finish, and he had to put together a contingency plan in case everything fell apart while he was away. 

Life wasn't as easy for some of them as it was for Kai-stern. 

It would be many more hours before Alfeegi would finally get to bed. 

_To be continued in chapter two. _


End file.
